


The Night We Met

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Graham as a janitor/groundskeeper, Joe's school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: ~Take me back to the night we met~A short fic documenting my take on Joe and Graham's first meeting.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joham_Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/gifts).



> Dedicated to Joham_Fate as I wouldn't know the song of which this fic is titled after without her.

Joe had snuck out of his dormatory again. It was a common occurrence for him to do so - he did it most nights, in fact. However, the night of the 15th of November 2010 was different. When he had gone out that night, he had not expected to be caught.

Joe walked down the silent halls of his school, keeping to the shadows in case someone happened to be around. There never was anyone, though, so by this point he wasn't as careful as he used to be when he had first started going out for midnight walks; when sleep was evading him or nightmares crept up on him. A deep, growling, slightly slurred voice from further down the hall stopped him in his tracks, however.

"What do you think you're doing?" It said.

Joe turned to see the shadow of a man next to a cleaning cart. He relaxed slightly - just a cleaner.

"None of your business," Joe replied, his tone as cocky as ever.

"Oh, I think it is my business," the man replied; his voice low. He approached Joe, looking him up and down.

"What's your name?"

"Joseph Tate," Joe stated, "and yours?"

Despite there being no need for the older man to disclose this information he replied,

"Graham Foster," and extended a hand out to Joe. Joe took it, shaking it for a moment.

"So," he spoke, "I suppose you're going to tell the headmaster that I've snuck out?"

The man, who Joe now knew to be called Graham, paused for a moment, considering his options.

"No," he told the boy, "if you go back to your dorm now, I see no need to tell him."

"Thank you," Joe said, genuinely meaning it for once in his life.

Graham grunted in response, continuing down the hall as if he had never seen Joe at all.

Joe headed back to his room, attempting to get some sleep but his mind kept on at him about the mysterious man he had just met and whether he would see him again any time soon.

Back at his hut, Graham thought about the boy he had just met. Even though he was posh, cocky and rebellious, he felt drawn to him; he almost reminded him of himself when he was that age. Graham wondered whether he would see the boy again any time soon as he settled down for the night. _'Probably not',_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
